


Play Date - (Clint Barton/reader)

by RoseTintedBucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hawkeye AU, Marvel/Reader - Freeform, The Avengers AU, clint Barton/plus size reader, clint barton au, clint barton smut, clint barton/reader - Freeform, hawkeye smut, hawkeye/plus size reader, hawkeye/reader - Freeform, jeremy renner au, jeremy renner smut, jeremy renner/plus size reader, jeremy renner/reader - Freeform, marvel AU, marvel smut, marvel/plus size reader, the avengers smut, the avengers/plus size reader, the avengers/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTintedBucky/pseuds/RoseTintedBucky
Summary: Clint shows reader that he is the only one who can treat her right. The only one who can make her cum.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, hawkeye/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Play Date - (Clint Barton/reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual content, smut ensues - daddy kink, age gap (not too visible but it’s there), mirror sex, fingering, praise
> 
> thoughts and feedback are much appreciated, my loves :)

“Has no man ever treated you right, honey?” His palms were flat against her thighs, easing her hips into his, watching them buck and sway. And his cock pulsated when she nodded her head at him, a pout adorned her mauve-tinted lips and she grabbed at his shoulders when he pressed her down onto his ever-hardening bulge. 

“M’gonna treat you right,” he muttered, tongue swiping over his kiss-bruised lips before suckling at her pulse point. “Gonna spoil you, pretty girl. Give my angel what she deserves.” 

Her breath hitched in her throat, a broken moan tumbling into the air, only fuelling the throbbing of Clint’s cock. And he chuckled into her skin, humming around a new patch of flesh he decided he would taint. 

“You like the sound of that, honey?” He cocked an eyebrow, staring at her from hooded eyes and soon forced a breathy gasp from her throat when he brought his hand down against her ass, a loud smack causing her nod to seize and her lips to widen in a stutter. 

“Yes, Clint!” She squealed and he pinched the skin he had spanked between a grasping palm. 

“That’s not how you address me, little girl.” He hummed, and she gazed at him sheepishly, the tips of her ears blushed a dusky pink and it travelled to the hollow of her throat. She opened her mouth, a whiny protest followed by a pout was directed towards him. 

“Come on, darling.” He sponged a sloppy kiss towards the corner of her mouth. “Don’t get all shy on me. I know what you want.” 

“M’sorry, daddy.” The corners of her lips quirked upwards, nuzzling her cheek into the crook of his neck. “Can’t help it.” 

“My precious girl,” he smirked at her -- one that was riddled with mischief, but his eyes were so soft and tender that she ignored the tug of his mouth. “Want you to turn around for me, little one.”

She cocked her head to the side, confused, but eager to please and she shifted clumsily in his lap, lowering her backside into his crotch once again, only this time she wasn’t facing him. And she pouted, craning her neck to look up at him through thick, fluttering lashes. 

“But I want to look at you, daddy.” she frowned, gasping quietly when the tips of his fingers grazed and cradled the cotton of her panties, his flesh was warm but his hands were cold and she tried desperately to contain a moan when he prodded at her clit from over the restricting fabric.

He chuckled, tapping her chin with his pointer finger to get her to look forward. 

“That’s my plan, pumpkin.” he chuckled into her neck and her eyes lit up. Not only from the nickname he had given her, (it was so silly, but never seized to make her beam) but from the sight she saw in front of her. She had completely forgotten about the mirror in front of the armchair Clint was sat in and she inwardly cursed at the smugness that held itself on his reddened lips. She watched with big eyes -- innocently, sheepishly -- watching how his hand rubbed against her heat, how his palm pressed flat and firm against her, and how much he had managed to affect her with his simple touches.

She moaned loudly and her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. 

“You like the sight of yourself, little one?” he hummed, teasing the waistband of her panties and tugging them down from her tummy, only to let the elastic snap back into place. “See what you do to me, huh?” 

“Touch me.” she whined, arching her back into him, she could feel his toned chest against her and she could feel his hardened cock prodding at her ass. It made her squirm. 

“What’s the magic word?” he teased, bringing his free hand to playfully cup her breast, squeezing and putting pressure against her nipple. She sighed at the delectable feeling, grabbing at his forearms to steady herself. 

“Please, daddy.” she spoke quietly, hushed, head lolled onto his shoulder, panting heavily, chest heaving. “Please.” 

“Good girl.” he tugged on her underwear, his lips pressed against the shell of her ear. “Hips up, sweetheart.” 

And she conformed -- rather eagerly in fact, kicking her panties from her when they slipped to her ankles and he hooked her legs over his tensing thighs, opening her up to him, watching her inner thighs widen to unveil her bare pussy. 

She was glistening, juices already dripping down the crack of her ass and her clit throbbed uncomfortably. She needed his touch desperately, and she hadn’t been like this before. She was extremely ready to cum, and again, she had never felt this way when any other man had touched her. It was only him, only Clint could make her feel things she wouldn’t feel for anybody else, make her call him things she wouldn’t call anybody else. She was wrapped around his pinky finger, and it was the same for him, too

“Uh uh, darling.” a strong hand pressed against her chin, grasping her slackened jaw between squeezing fingers. He tugged, watching her eyes flicker to the reflection of the two. “Want you to watch yourself. Want you to see what i’m doing to you.”

Clint’s voice was low and rumbling against his chest, vibrating against her skin when he tucked his cheek into her neck, inhaling her strong perfume before suckling at her pulse point. 

“Watch me make you cum.” 

Her gasp sounded throughout the stuffy room when he dipped a finger inside of her. And he kept it there for a little while, moving only slightly to stretch her out slowly, her tightened walls clenching around the protruding digit. She couldn’t help it when she started to squirm in his grip, she wanted more and he could tell. 

“Be patient, sweetheart. You’ll get what you want soon.” a free hand clutched her breast between a calloused palm, and he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, flicking it teasingly. “Gotta stretch you out first until I can fuck you with my fingers.” 

Y/n felt so inexperienced when she was around Clint, but she couldn’t refrain the lusty moan that tumbled from her hitching throat when the heel of his hand bumped at her engorged clit. 

“Please, daddy- I can-” her fingertips dug deliciously into the skin of his biceps, licking her lips when they tensed harshly from under her touch. “I can take it, daddy, I promise. Just please- i wanna feel you.” 

“As long as you’re sure, little one.” and he added a second finger to the first, but this time he started to pump them back and forth, and he bit his lip when he saw her watching how his fingers started to speed up their motions, already pounding his fingertips against that special spot inside of her. 

Clint’s cock was impossibly hard, he could feel himself leaking and he was sure y/n could feel it, too. His mushroomed tip was spilling with pre-cum, and he throbbed from under the confinement of his jeans -- so tight and restricting against him, but the feel of her backside rutting and arching against him made it a little more bearable. And he groaned into her ear. 

“Feels s’good, daddy!” her mouth twitched into a pout, breathing heavy and quick, and she let out a squeal when he added a third digit. “Fill me up so lovely.” 

“Yeah?” he smirked into her skin, the reflection of them both had made his pace speed up, thick, calloused fingers pounding into her hole. “Being so good for me. Such a good girl.”

His thumb pressed against her clit, circling it, the new-found pressure in the pit of her stomach causing her toes to curl and her mouth to fall open in a broken moan. 

“Such a daddy’s girl aren’t you?” she nodded -- eagerly and full of vigour, snapping her hips up with each thrust his wrist made. “Taking whatever I give you like such a good little one.”

And her eyes widened, watching herself, staring at the slick arousal that covered the thickness of her inner thighs. She could feel it, in her tummy, that delectable feeling she had desired and pined over for so long. She was so close, so close to exploding on his fingers. He knew all too well, and it only spurred him on even more, pinching and rolling her nipples, stimulating her to the max and she moaned and whimpered loudly, slacking in his tight embrace. 

“Clint I- daddy I need to cum.” she pawed at him, fingers weaving through strands of dark hair, fisting and tugging at them in desperation, in lust -- in so much need. “Please let me cum. Let me cum on your fingers. M’gonna cum so hard, daddy.” 

“You can cum, baby. Such a good girl, asking for my permission.” it had taken a couple more thrusts before the coil in her belly had unravelled, and she made a mess on his fingers, her slick dripping over his knuckles so crudely. 

“Watch yourself, sweetheart,” she watched him instead, but he didn’t mind, smirking at her before biting softly against the rounded flesh of her jaw -- the faint hue of newly-formed hickies started to litter her neck and she smiled weakly while her body convulsed -- three thick fingers still deep inside her to the knuckles. 

“You think you can take a couple more, princess?” he spoke lowly. “Still gotta use my mouth on you.”


End file.
